Una segundad oportunidad
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Malos entendidos y enredos uno detrás de otros los separaron en una ocasión pero ahora tiene... una segunda oportunidad. (Varias parejas IE y IEGO, Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

-¿Estas seguro de esto? -Le preguntó Kazemaru limpiándole los ojos al chico a su lado, el chico de mohicano tomó la mano del de cabellos azules y la apretó entre las suyas.

-Sí -susurró Akio Fudou-. Aquí ya no hay nada… Para ninguno de los dos. Él… ahora está casado -dijo el de ojos verdes mirando hacia delante y aunque las lágrimas jamás cayeron de sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes del chico rebelde estaba cristalizados por estas.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 213 con destino a Roma, listos para abordar…"_

-Es nuestro vuelo -susurró Kazemaru Ichirota tomando su maleta de mano. Akio Fudou asintió tomando su mochila y ambos caminaron juntos hacia la puerta de embarque sin mirar atrás.

¿Cómo había sucedido eso?

¿Cómo habían acabado así, si ambos creían tener la vida y el amor perfecto?

-o-o-o-

_-Anda ve con los chicos -le animó Kazemaru divertido-, sólo serán un par de copas para celebrar la despedida de soltero de Nagumo -le recordó-. Todos los chicos irán, deberías ir tú también -le aseguró._

_-Pero tú no vas -se quejo Endou abrazando al peliazul de la cintura en el sofá donde estaban ambos-. No tengo ganas de ir si tú no vas -aseguró._

_-No puedo ir, Mamoru -rio Ichirota pacientemente-, tengo que terminar mi proyecto de Física cuántica -le recordó-, así que tú debes de ir por los dos y felicitar a Nagumo -le recordó. Discutieron un poco más, pero Mamoru Endou terminó por dejarse convencer._

_-¿Seguro que no quiere que me quede contigo? -le preguntó Mamoru inclinándose en para besar a Kazemaru contra la puerta con su abrigo en la mano. Kazemaru rio divertido devolviéndolo el beso antes de literalmente empujarlo fuera de su pequeño departamento compartido._

_-Diviértete, tonto -le dijo el de cabello atado en una coleta alta._

_-Te amo, Ichi -le sonrió Endou asiendo un gesto de despedida con su mano._

_-Te amo, Mamoru -sonrió Ichirota viéndolo bajar las escaleras antes de cerrar la puerta._

-o-o-o-

Ahí fue cuando comenzó toda la desgracia. Pensó Ichirota mirando por la ventana del avión que despegaba alejándose de Japón. Las lágrimas pugnaron por salir de su garganta, hasta que sintió la mano de Akio de nuevo sobre la suya.

-No llores -le ordenó el chico del mechón blanco-. No llores, debemos ser fuertes -le ordenó.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? -le pregunto Ichirota- ¿Cómo lo resistes?

-Por que tengo una razón para seguir viviendo… así sea sin él… tu también la tienes Ichirota -le recordó el castaño-. Aférrate a ella.

_-o-o-o-_

_-Ichi -susurro la voz de Endou sacándolo de su sueño, Kazemaru hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su cuello se quejó por la posición en la que se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Sus ojos dorados parpadearon viendo a su pareja hasta que miro el reloj de la pared. Eran las cinco de la madrugada._

_-La fiesta debió de haber sido muy buena. Casi pensé que no llegabas -bromeó Ichirota que se había quedado dormido en el sofá esperando a su pareja, antes de que pudiera decir algo mas se sintió abrasado con fuerza por el castaño-. Mamoru -susurró confundido, pero lo rodeo con sus brazos más delgados- ¿Sucede algo? -se apartó un poco para poder mirarlo al rostro mirándolo amorosamente a los ojos._

Endou no le sostuvo la mirada sólo lo volvió a abrasar contra sí y le susurró al odio.

_-Te amo, Ichi. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo._

_-Yo también, Mamoru -susurró Ichirota sin entender su comportamiento. _

-o-o-o-

-Mamoru… -le llamó Natsumi.

Endou aparto su mirada de la ventana viendo la nieve afuera mientras soltaba el pequeño dije de un balón de futbol que llevaba en una cadena con el que había estado jugando.

-¿Qué? -le pregunto el castaño simplemente tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no escucharse amargado, cosa nada fácil, porque lo estaba, realmente lo estaba.

-La comida está servida -susurró Natsumi. Endou asintió pasando junto a su esposa sin darle una segunda mirada para sentarse a comer, nada mas tratar de probar la comida la escupió dentro de una servilleta- ¿Tan mala quedo? -preguntó Natsumi.

-Esta cruda -le dijo Endou con simpleza levantándose y sacando un bol de ramen precocinado para ponerlo a hacer en la estufa. Natsumi retorció sus manos juntas mirando directo a su regazo.

-¿Me odias, verdad? -preguntó la pelirroja.

-Estoy demasiado cansado ahora mismo para odiarte, Natsumi -le dijo Endou simplemente con un suspiro-, pero si la pregunta es si algún día te amare… la respuesta es nunca… no eres él -le dijo sin mirarla con la mirada fija aunque sin ver realmente el ramen que hervía.

-Eres mi esposo -le recordó con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Sólo porque soy un hombre y respondo a mi error, Natsumi… no por amor y eso siempre tú lo supiste -le recordó el castaño entre tranquilo y triste.

-Él no es un error -susurro Natsumi acariciando su vientre aun plano-. Te amo -le dijo con desesperación- ¿Es que eso no significa nada para ti?

-Tú sabías que yo lo amaba a él ¡Demonios! Te llame por su nombre cuando te hice el amor aquella noche -gruñó Endou-. Tú sabias que creía que eras él, estaba borracho…y tú… tú estabas sobria, Natsumi y no hiciste nada por detenerme -dijo con rabia, pero luego respiró hondo tranquilizándose, la culpa era tan de el cómo de Natsumi, jamás debió tomar tanto-. Ambos nos buscamos esto, Natsumi, tú tienes lo que quieres. Un marido para responderte por el hijo que te hice en un desafortunado momento. No pidas más por que el amor nunca estuvo incluido en el trato -dijo sirviendo el ramen sin inmutarse por las lagrimas de Natsumi mientras le serbia un tazón también a ella. Endou suspiró y la miró cuando se sentó a su lado-. Lo siento, Nat -le dijo con un poco más de amabilidad-, no puedo darte un corazón que no tengo… mi corazón es de él, ¿Cómo puedo darte algo que no es mío?

-Ni siquiera lo intentas -lo acusó sonándose la nariz-. Yo podría hacerte feliz si me dieras la oportunidad.

-Sólo come, Natsumi, nuestro hijo lo necesita -le recordó negando con la cabeza y comiéndose su ramen en silencio, el anillo de boda de su mano brillando ante la luz artificial del comedor como una burla.

-o-o-o-

_-No estás hablando en serio -dijo Endou pálido._

_-Lo siento, lo siento tanto -sollozó Natsumi entregándole el papel para que Endou lo comprobara por si mismo-. Tuve un retraso y yo nunca me retraso… tengo un mes. _

_-No puede ser -susurró Endou sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima._

_-Tienes que casarte conmigo, no puedo con esto sola, Mamoru. Es tu hijo -le grito desesperada. Mientras Endou la miraba aterrado. ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? ¿Cuán borracho había estado para confundir a Natsumi con su Ichirota? Si no se parecían en nada- ¡Mamoru! -le gritó desesperado le hizo racionar. _

_-Ichirota…_

_-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo… ¿Lo dejaras a su suerte y a mí? -preguntó asustada la pelirroja. _

-o-o-o-

Endou sintió la puerta de su recamara abrirse aun no estaba dormido así que se volteó y vio a Natsumi parada en ella.

-¿Sucede algo, Nat? -le preguntó tranquilamente.

-Yo… no me siento bien -susurró la mujer.

-¿Nauseas de nuevo? -le pregunto amablemente. Natsumi asintió. Endou se desarropó y se levantó.

-Vuelve a tu recamara, te haré un té y te lo llevaré. Te ayudará con las nauseas y a dormir -le dijo pasando por su lado sin mirarla yendo a la cocina sin notar la mirada de tristeza de Natsumi cuando Endou paso por su lado sin siquiera mirarla, ella hubiese matado sólo por que Endou la miraba aunque fuera con un poquito del amor con el que solía mirar a Ichirota Kazemaru, pero los ojos de Endou… sólo la miraban vacíos, sin nada. Ni odio, ni amor, nada.

-o-o-o-

_-Mamoru -susurró Ichirota sin entender. El labio inferior le temblaba. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas-. No entiendo ¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas y estar terminando conmigo?_

_-No puedo seguir contigo, Ichirota -le dijo Endou apretando sus manos y mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos besando las manos de Ichirota con desesperación-. Dios, Ichi, te amo tanto._

_-¿Entonces por qué estas terminando conmigo? Mamoru ¿Qué sucede? _

_Endou se pasó una mano por el cabello quitándose la banda de la cabeza._

_-Recuerdas la noche de la despedida de soltero de Nagumo. ¿Cuándo yo fui solo? -le preguntó. Ichirota merecía la verdad. El peliazul asintió en su dirección- Tome de más, nunca me ha sentado bien el alcohol -se excusó aunque sabía que era una escusa pobre-. Estábamos pasándolo bien, estábamos tomando y lo próximo que recuerdo es que cuando desperté y miré el reloj eran las cuatro de la madrugada… y estaba en la cama de Natsumi -confesó sintiendo el momento exacto cuando en shock Ichirota retiró sus manos de entre las de él._

_-Te… te acostaste con Natsumi… ¿Y no me dijiste nada? -preguntó en shock._

_-Sí -susurró mirando al suelo-, pensé… que si hacia como que no había pasado… simplemente no había sucedido, que podríamos seguir nuestras vidas -susurró Endou._

_-¿Entonces por qué me lo cuentas ahora? -preguntó Ichirota sintiendo las lagrimas caer de sus ojos._

_-Ichi… Ella… está embarazada… está esperando a mi hijo… tengo… tengo que casarme con Natsumi Raimon. Por eso tenemos que terminar -susurró. Ichirota se levantó del asiento alejándose de él-. Ichi -trató de tomar de nuevo sus manos de ir con él._

_-Vete -le señaló la puerta llorando- ¡Sal de mi casa! -le gritó. Endou se detuvo._

_-Lo siento, Ichirota, lo siento tanto -susurró-. Ojala… un día puedas perdonarme… y ser feliz -susurró tomando su abrigo y saliendo de ahí. _

_¿Qué más podía hacer? _

_¿Repetirle que lo amaba? _

_¿Qué no lo quería perder? _

_Ichirota se merecía algo más que ser su amante, y la tenia una obligación que no podía eludir. Un hijo que no tenía la culpa de nada._

-o-o-o-

-Ichi, llegamos -el suave susurro de Fudou contra su oído despertó a Kazemaru, que se talló los ojos estaban en Italia. Los pasajeros estaban desembarcando del avión en ese momento. Fudou se levantó y le extendió su mano. El peliazul la tomó.

-¿Estaremos bien, Akio? -le preguntó Ichirota.

-Lo estaremos -aseguré el de ojos verdes-. Nunca permitiré que nos vuelvan a lastimar -le juró.

Ichirota asintió y juntos bajaron del avión pisando el suelo italiano.

-¡Chicos! -en la terminal los esperaba un entusiasta Fidio Aldena, sus cabellos castaños sus ojos azules eran inconfundibles a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde la última _vez que se vieron_.

-Fidio-san -saludó Ichirota.

-Qué bueno que me avisaron que venían -los abrasó Fidio a ambos-. Me alegro tanto de verlos -aseguró-. Tienen tanto que contarme, no nos hemos visto desde la FFI.

_-o-o-o-_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Akio Fudou junto a Yuuto Kidou asombrado, mientras Kazemaru se sentaba junto a ellos en la iglesia con su elegante etiqueta negra._

_-Soy amigo de los novios ¿No? -preguntó Kazemaru con una sonrisa más falsa que un dólar americano con la cara de un presidente latino–. La novia me invito personalmente -añadió. Oh sí, una muy cabreada Natsumi le había invitado para que según ella viera que:_

"Ya no eres nadie en su vida. Yo seré su esposa. Ve por ti mismo a nuestra boda para que lo compruebes y dejes de meterte en mi camino."

_El padre carraspeó y Natsumi enterró sus uñas con desesperación en el brazo de Mamoru cuando este pareció ni escuchar al sacerdote con sus ojos fijos ahí donde se había sentado Ichirota Kazemaru._

_-¿Eh? -preguntó Mamoru volviendo a la realidad mirando confundido al padre y a Natsumi._

_-¿Qué si acepta a esta mujer como su esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? -repitió el sacerdote desconcertado. _

_Los ojos de Mamoru fueron hacia Ichirota antes de sentir de nuevo las uñas de Natsumi enterarse en su brazo y obligarse a mirarla, esta se veía hermosa con su traje blanco de novia, ¡Pero no era Ichirota! gritaba su corazón aun así pronuncio su propia sentencia._

_-Acepto -susurró el castaño sellando su destino._

_-Entonces yo os declaro… marido y mujer -sentencio el sacerdote-. Puede besar a la novia._

_Mamoru le retiro el velo, pero se limito a besarla en la frente mientras Natsumi le miraba dolida. Kazemaru se levantó y salió caminando de la iglesia aun cuando todo lo que quería era correr lejos. En la puerta de la iglesia se detuvo y miro hacia atrás encontrándose con los ojos de Mamoru. Le sonrió tristemente y luego salió de ahí, no debió de haber ido. _

**Continuará…**

Bueno como ven el fic va intercalando escenas pasado presente continuamente en lo que es el prologo para que sepan que esta pasando. Este fic nacio despues de ver en Youtube de Mamoru/Ichirota/Natsumi llamado Aitakute Aitakute lo pueden buscar con ese nombre en Youtube si no saben de que video les hablo.

Despues de ver ese video, me dije: NO! Ni siquiera Endou puede ser tan gilipollas para dejar a mi hermoso Ichirota. Este fic se supone que es lo que ahí detrás de ese vídeo, y con su final feliz ellos merecen un final feliz. Realmente lo escribí con mucho cari~no y llegue a llorar con algunas escenas mientras las escribía así que espero que al menos me dejen un comentario ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Jirou -sonrió Kidou levantándose para ir a abrasar y dar un tierno beso inocente al de largo cabello en los labios.

-Atrás, pulpo -se escucho otra voz desde la puerta que en realidad se escuchaba divertida.

-Vas a lastimar mis sentimientos Koujiro -aseguró Kidou estrechando las manos de este y apretándolo en un abraso muy masculino- ¿Qué os trae aquí? -les preguntó a sus amigos- Son recién casados ¿No deberían estar cogiendo como conejos o algo así? –bromeó-. Claro, con cuidado de no lastimar a mi sobrinito -añadió acariciando la pancita apenas abultada de Sakuma.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti-le dijo Sakuma serio.

-No tienen por qué… estoy bien -les aseguró tranquilamente.

-Soy tu mejor amigo, desde que ambos teníamos no más de 8 años y acudíamos juntos a Teikoku -dijo Sakuma con su labio inferior temblando y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, en un segundo Genda estuvo a su lado abrazándolo.

-Lo siento, Sakuma -se disculpo de inmediato Kidou-. Estaré bien -le aseguró mirando incomodo hacia la ventaba cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de su pelilargo amigo que se había alejado de su esposo para abrasarlo.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz como nosotros? -le preguntó Sakuma con lágrimas en sus ojos. Kidou se las secó con sus propias manos tomando su carita con ternura y haciéndolo mirarlo.

-Porque yo solo cabe mi propia tumba, Saku -le dijo lo que era obvio.

-Sólo tienes que encontrarlo, él te ama -aseguro-. Yo podría hablar con él, aclararle todo -aseguró.

-No -negó Kidou separándose con suavidad de él y dejándolo en brazos de Genda-. Este es mi castigo -dijo tranquilamente mientras sus mejores amigos se miraban preocupados entre ellos.

-o-o-o-

_-¡Solo así!-le grito Fudou furioso.-¿En realidad piensas dejar que ese viejo controle tu vida? -le reclamó. _

_-Es mi padre, Akio… y se está muriendo -le dijo Kidou con la mirada gacha sus manos entre sus cabellos con frustración y cansancio. _

_-No, él se está aprovechando de su condición para obligarte a casarte con Sakuma y tú lo permites -le acusó-. Pensé que me amabas._

_-Eres mi mundo entero -le dijo Yuuto mirándolo directamente con sus ojos rojos._

_-¿Entonces por qué estas dejando que nos haga esto? -le preguntó el rebelde, completamente frustrado yendo a su lado arrodillándose en el suelo entre las piernas de Kidou que estaba sentado en el sofá del departamento que había comprado para ambos–. Yuuto... Te amo -le dijo el segundo estratega tomando el rostro del de ojos rojos entre sus manos. Yuuto lo envolvió en sus brazos._

_-Y yo a ti, Akio -le aseguró._

_-No dejes que nos haga esto -le pidió Fudou._

_-Esto no cambiara nada. Solo será un matrimonio de nombre. Nada tiene que cambiar entre nosotros, Akio -le aseguró Yuuto. Pero Akio se levantó alejándose de él._

_-¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué yo seré tu amante? Aquí en este apartamento tan lindo que pagas con tu sucio dinero. ¿Cómo si fuera un niño juguete? Mientras Sakuma es tu flameante esposo -le echó en cara-. Olvídalo, prefiero vivir bajo de un puente antes de perderme el respeto a mi mismo de esa forma. Eres más inteligente que eso, Yuuto Kidou, no te faltes el respeto a ti y a mí mismo de esa forma ¡Se hombre y deja de hacer lo que ese viejo quiere! -le gritó._

_-Ese viejo es mi padre -suspiró Kidou-. Me casaré con Jirou tal como él quiere -aseguró Kidou._

_-Si te casas… si lo haces, no pienses que me volverás a encontrar aquí -le juró Akio, mientras Kidou se levantaba y salía del departamento._

-o-o-o-

-Oh por todos los cielos tenía mejor… opinión de esos dos -dijo en shock Fidio en su casa con sus amigos después de escuchar su historia-, pero esto no se quedara así ya me escucharan y….

-No -exclamaron ambos a la vez.

-No dirás nada -dijo Ichirota.

-No queremos que sepan dónde estamos -añadió Akio.

-Chicos -susurró Fidio.

-Gracias por recibirnos en tu casa -cambió de tema Akio-, sólo serán unos días -le prometió.

-Mi casa es vuestra casa, el tiempo que haga falta -les aseguró Fidio-. No importa si es para siempre -les aseguró tomando las manos de ambos-. Les ayudaré a ambos a conseguir trabajo -les prometió.

-o-o-o-

_-¿Se lo dijiste? -preguntó Kazemaru abriendo la puerta de su departamento a Akio cuando este llamo. Kazemaru y Akio se habían encontrado en la consulta del médico, así ambos habían descubierto que estaban embarazados, era obvio de quien era el hijo de cada uno. Akio había prometido guardarle el secreto a Ichirota quien no quería que Mamoru lo supiera. _

_-Se lo iba a decir hoy -susurro Akio sentándose en el sofá de Ichirota. _

_-¿Cómo se lo tomó? -preguntó Kazemaru expectante sentándose a su lado._

_-No se lo dije -susurró._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por qué se va a casar, se va a casar con Sakuma -sollozó por primera vez Akio. Kazemaru quedó en shock incrédulo mientras abrasaba a Akio- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -sollozó._

_-Vámonos -susurró Ichirota aun en shock-. Vámonos lejos de aquí, tú, yo... y nuestros hijos. _

-o-o-o-

Afuera llovía fuertemente mientras Kidou miraba desde su ventaba el cielo tan oscuro como su corazón en ese momento.

-Akio -susurro el millonario extratega- ¿Qué tengo? ¿Qué tengo aparte de mi sucio dinero como decía Akio? -susurró para sí mismo alejándose de la ventana y metiéndose en la cama. No tenía nada más, su padre se había muerto de un infarto, Akio lo había dejado y su prometido había huido en plena boda con su mejor amigo.

-o-o-o-  
_  
-¿Estas seguro de esto Yuuto? -pregunto Sakuma._

_-Era su última voluntad -susurró Yuuto-. Además de todos modos… Akio no quiere ni verme -suspiro- ¿Y tú? -le preguntó a su amigo-. Siempre puedes dejarme plantado-bromeó amargamente. _

_-Mi padre me matará si no me caso contigo -ahogó un sollozo el pelilargo-, peor aun… matara a Genda -sollozó apretando sus manos en dos puños con frustración arrugando su túnica blanca. Genda como Akio no tenían dinero, mientras que los Sakuma y los Kidou eran dos de las familias más ricas del país. _

_-Sakuma -susurró Kidou inclinándose y abrazándolo. _

_-Oh, cielos. Esto duele tanto -sollozó Sakuma- ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo soportas estar sin Akio? Yo siento que me voy a morir sin mi Genda –sollozó y Kidou limpió sus lágrimas._

_-Se fuerte -le dijo-. Vamos -tomó su mano-, el juez nos espera para nuestra boda -suspiró._

_-¿En serio lo harás? -le preguntó Sakuma asustado._

_-¿El qué? -preguntó Yuuto desconcertado._

_-Aceptar esto -dijo tocándose su vientre plano donde estaba el hijo de Genda._

_-¿El niño? –preguntó y Sakuma asintió- No pienso dejarte solo, Saku, eres mi mejor amigo, si tu quieres que sea el padre de tu hijo… lo seré -le aseguro. _

_Sakuma lo abrasó agradecido. Sabía que si su padre se llegaba a enterrar… lo mataría a él y a su bebé. _

_Su ceremonia solo seria civil, Sakuma y Kidou se habían negado a tener una ceremonia religiosa y sus padres habían tenido que aceptar esto. Tampoco habían querido una fiesta sólo una pequeña ceremonia en el registro civil para ponerle fin a todo ese teatro._

_-¿Si alguien conoce algún motivo por el que esta boda no deba ser celebrada que hable ahora o calle para siempre? -hizo el juez la pregunta protocolaria, pero cuando fue a abrir la boca para seguir hablando, un hombre entro con paso firme diciendo._

_-Yo me opongo -Yuuto y Sakuma se voltearon viendo asombrado a Genda parado ahí firmemente acercándose a ellos, Sakuma de inmediato se soltó a llorar-. Lo siento, Yuuto -se disculpó Genda-, pero yo lo amo… y tú no -dijo la más simple y sencilla verdad del mundo-. Sakuma... tú me amas, ven conmigo -le suplicó tendiéndole su mano. _

_Yuuto dio un paso atrás, esta era decisión de Sakuma él lo apoyaría tomara su amigo la decisión que tomara. Sakuma miró con desesperación a Genda, su único ojo visible no paraba de llorar, mientras detrás del parche también escapaban varias lagrimas. _

_-Genda -sollozó Sakuma alzando su mano temblorosa para tomar la del de melena leonina, cuando su padre se levanto indignado._

_-Ni te atrevas, Sakuma -le gritó a su hijo-. Hazlo y destruiré a ese muerto de hambre -le juro-. Él no tiene nada, él no te puede dar nada -le recordó- ¿Acaso quieres vivir en la pobreza por estar con él? Porque eso es lo que es, un pobretón. Un muerto de hambre becado al que Kageyama le tenía lastima. _

_-Kageyama jamás me tuvo lastima. Tuve una beca de deportes en Teikoku por que me la merecía. Le guste o no. Puede que no sea rico, pero no se necesita ser rico para ser un buen ser humano. Soy trabajador y fuerte, le daré una casa a Sakuma, cubriré sus necesidades aunque no le pueda dar lujos, pero lo que sí puedo darle es amor -aseguró._

_-¿Amor? No me hagas reír -dijo el hombre mayor furioso- Lárgate de aquí o te destruiré. Jamás encontraras un trabajo y…_

_-Y yo le daré trabajo entonces -habló Kidou sorprendiendo a todos-. Si usted impide que Genda consiga un trabajo decente yo lo emplearé en mi compañía así de simple. _

_-Pero, pero…_

_-Haz lo que tu corazón te manda, Saku -le dijo Kidou dándole un suave empujoncito hacia Genda-. El dinero no es nada si no estamos con la persona que amamos -sonrió. _

_Sakuma le sonrió antes de arrojarse en los brazos de Genda y besarlo._

_-Mi pingüinito -susurró Genda besándolo. Sakuma rio._

_-Vámonos de aquí -le pidió. Genda tomó su mano y salieron corriendo de ahí._

_-Disculpe por todo esto -le sonrió Kidou al juez y el también salió corriendo._

_-¿Señor Kidou? -preguntó el chofer desconcertado._

_-Al departamento del ático-le ordeno sonriente-. Voy a buscar al hombre que amo, le debo una enorme disculpa, él tiene toda la razón -aseguró, pero cuando llegó al departamento del ático Akio ya no estaba ahí… ni ninguna de sus pertenencias._

**Continuará…**

** Azmine Junet**-Muchas gracias por comentar entonces aqui ahora que lo subo aka para mi significa mucho, me alegra que te guste el fic a mi tambien me encanta escribirlo. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo ese video es hermoso pero tiene que haber una rason muy fuerte para que Endou eliga a NAtsumi por sobre el bello Ichirota.

**Midori-chan739**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo mi pareja perfecta para Endou es Ichirota y si no Goenji y Kidou, pero si tenia que acabar con una mujer hubiese preferido que fuera Aki al menos de ella se entendia, pero Natusmi jamas la trage era una creida (mi chica favorita es Haruna) y Fuyuka menos era una debilucha sin caracter y esa fueron las dos opciones que dio level-5 -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Oh cielos -sollozó Kazemaru sin soportar el dolor.

-Tú puedes, Ichirota –Akio trataba de animarlo a aguantar, tragándose el enorme dolor de espalda que tenía con su abultado vientre, nada le haría alejarse de su mejor amigo. Akio había cambiado, el embarazo lo había cambiado. Su cabello castaño ahora era más largo ya no llevaba un mohicano ni el cabello pintado con mechas blancas.

-No, no puedo. Que me pongan la epidural ya -sollozó Kazemaru.

-Aun no es tiempo -le dijo pacientemente la enfermera-. El cirujano pronto estará aquí para hacerle la cesárea y entonces le pondremos la epidural -aseguró.

-¡Estamos aquí! -grito Fidio entrando corriendo, venia con el señor Shindou y el entrenador Kirino. El entrenador Kirino era el jefe de Fidio y el señor Shindou era un paciente de cáncer cerebral, que Akio cuidaba, era un hombre mayor y amable, Fidio le había conseguido el trabajo- ¿Ya nació? -preguntó el italiano nervioso.

-No aun no -decía Kazemaru retorciéndose de dolor.

-o-o-o-

_-Akio- Fudou miro al hombre mayor, mientras terminaba de hacer la colada. Su trabajo era simple sólo tenía que cocinar y recoger para el millonario hombre mayor que por otro lado era muy ordenado._

_-¿Si señor, Shindou? -preguntó Fudou._

_-Tomate un descanso -le ordenó el hombre mayor con cáncer terminar-. Tu embarazo se empieza a notar-le dijo con cariño al niño, bueno Akio en realidad no era un niño, pero a sus ojos si lo era-. ¿Sabes? Espero poderlo ver nacer -comento refiriéndose al bebe de Akio._

_-Vera que si lo hará señor Shindou -lo animó palmeando con suavidad su hombro._

_-Lo dudo. Me estoy muriendo -dijo el hombre con resignación-. Y no tengo nada, Akio, sólo un montón de dinero que al final ni me hace compañía, ni me compra la salud -suspiró. Akio no supo que decir a eso-. Una vez amé a alguien, pero lo deje ir por estúpido, por cobarde. Él era pobre -le contó el señor mayor-. Ahora no tengo a nadie, moriré solo -dijo lo que era obvio._

_-No va a morir solo, señor Shindou. Yo estoy aquí -le dijo Akio con suavidad. _

_-Sí, tu lo estas -asintió el señor Shindou- ¿Por qué no te casas conmigo? -le preguntó y al ver la mirada de impresión de Akio rio- No pienses mal, estoy viejo muchacho y con el cáncer… bueno eso ya no funciona -dijo echándole una mirada a sus pantalones-, pero todo esto -señalo su enorme casa-. Se lo quedará el gobierno cuando yo muera. No tengo herederos ni familia -le dijo- y esos ladrones ya le roban a todo el mundo como para ir yo a regalarles mi dinero. Tú no tienes a nadie y esperas un bebé. Cásate conmigo y quédate con todo esto -le propuso._

_-¿Por qué? -preguntó Akio desconcertado._

_-Por que a donde voy… nada de esto me puede acompañar y a ti… a ti aun puede servirte al menos para darle una buena educación a tu hijo -le dijo._

-o-o-o-

-Vez, te dije que lo verías nacer -sonrió Akio medio adormilado por los efectos de la anestesia, viendo a su amigo y marido de palabra mirar al bebé, el señor Shindou estaba muy desmejorado, ya no podía ni caminar y ahora usaba una silla de rueda y estaba conectado a un tanque respiratorio. Ya no había cabello en su cabeza y su cuerpo se consumía lentamente.

-Tienes un bebé hermoso -susurró el hombre con la voz cansada, pero feliz.

-Ponle un nombre -le animo Akio mirando la cunita donde estaba su bebé.

-¿Yo? -preguntó el viejo asombrado.

-Sí, usted. Nos ha dado todo a mí y a mi hijo, incluso su apellido, lo menos que le puedo dar yo a usted es elegir el nombre de mi hijo. El sabrá un día lo mucho que ambos le debemos -aseguró.

-Takuto -dijo el viejo con dos lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos-. Así se llamaba la persona que yo amaba -susurró.

-Takuto Shindou… es un hermoso nombre -asintió Akio de acuerdo.

Dos días después el señor Shindou murió y Akio se convirtió en un viudo multimillonario.

-o-o-o-

_-Entrenador Kirino -sonrió Kazemaru a su jefe mirándolo con disculpa mientras acomodaba la mamila de Ranmaru y volvía a meter a su bebé en el cochecito. Ranmaru con su cabellito rosa y sus grandes ojos cian era la viva imagen de la madre de Kazemaru cuando esta vivía-. Lo siento, termino ahora de enviar esos e-mail - prometió. Ichirota trabajaba como secretario del entrenador de Orfeo el señor Kirino. _

_-Tomate tu tiempo -negó el entrenador tranquilamente-. Ya los envió yo, Ranmaru necesita atención y te dije que no tenias que volver tan pronto al trabajo -aseguró inclinándose a sonreírle al adorable bebé peli rosa. _

_-Es un buen jefe -aseguró Kazemaru con una sonrisa aliviada._

_-Espero ser un día algo más -aseguró mirando a Kazemaru a los ojos._

_-Lo siento -susurró Kazemaru desviando la mirada-. Amo a otro._

_-Lo sé -susurro el entrenador._

-o-o-o-

-Ichirota -Fidio respiraba agitado mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Kazemaru mirando a Fidio extrañado por las pintas de su amigo, Akio apareció detrás de Fidio se veía pálido, Kazemaru había estado cuidado a Takuto y a Ranmaru ese día- ¿Chicos?

-Es el entrenador Kirino -susurró Fidio.

-¿Qué sucede con el jefe? -preguntó Kazemaru serio.

-Tuvo un accidente, un conductor ebrio… -susurró Fidio.

-Oh, cielos -se llevo una mano al pecho-. El jefe está bien ¿verdad? -preguntó preocupado. Akio negó con la cabeza.

-Se muere, Ichirota -susurró Akio acercándose para tomar a Ranmaru en brazos, Shindou dormía en el coralito-. Quiere verte, tienes que ir… yo me quedaré con los niños -le animó Akio.

Ese día Kazemaru Ichirota contrajo un matrimonio in-extremis, ni modo decirle que no a alguien que había sido tan bueno con él y que se estaba muriendo. Menos de 24 horas después el entrenador Kirino moría en paz por un coagulo en el cerebro después de haber dejado al joven del que se había enamorado y al pequeño Ranmaru seguro. Puede que no tuviera los millones que había dejado el viejo Shindou, pero tenía lo suficiente para asegurarle un futuro a la persona que amo… aunque nunca fue correspondido.

-o-o-o-  
_  
-Señor Endou, por aquí -le indicó el doctor-. Ahí está, puede ver a su hijo -sonrió señalándole un pequeño bebé en una cunita._

_-Tenma -susurró fascinado inclinándose y tomando a su hijo, Natsumi se había puesto de parto cuando él no estaba en la casa y cuando llego al hospital su bebé ya había nacido._

_-¿Qué? -preguntó el doctor._

_-Tenma, el nombre de mi hijo es Tenma -aseguró mirando al bebe con adoración, sintiéndose por primera vez desde que terminara con Ichirota, vivo de nuevo. _

_El doctor le sonrió._

_-Felicidades, señor -le dijo al padre primerizo- ¿Quiere ve a su esposa? -le preguntó._

_-Luego -descartó sin mucho interés mirando embobado a su bebé, a su hijo._

-o-o-o-

Endou llego a su casa y fue directo a la habitación del bebé a levantar a su hijo de la cuna mirándolo con cara de tonto.

-Hola, Tenma -sonrió a su bebe-. Hoy vamos a ir a casa del tío Kidou a ver y a conocer a su hijo Hikaru -le contó a su bebé como si este le pudiera entender mientras hacia la mochila del bebé y lo metía en la criolita–. Natsumi -le habló cuando pasó por la cocina-. Voy para casa de Kidou, regreso más tarde, me lleve a Tenma –le informó saliendo.

En casa de Kidou, se encontró con Sakuma que le había arrebatado su bebe a Kidou que vigilaba como un águila mientras Sakuma se burlaba de él.

-Yo puedo darte clases de cómo cuidar a un bebe así que no me mires así, he aprendido con mi Hayami -señaló a su bebe que dormía en su cariolita. Kidou sonrió relajándose un poco cuando vio a Endou con Tenma.

-A ver, déjame conocer al nuevo mejor amigo de Tenma -ordenó Endou mientras Sakuma le acercaba al bebé de cabellos violetas.

-Les presento a mi hijo, Hikaru Kageyama -sonrió Kidou orgulloso de su bebé.

-o-o-o-  
_  
Kidou miro parpadeando como un ciervo deslumbrado por las luces a la trabajadora social parada frente a él. _

_-Usted era el contacto de la señora Kageyama en caso de que algo le sucediera, dado que la señora era viuda al morir no dejo a nadie más para hacerse cargo del niño -le explicó la mujer vestida de traje y aspecto profesional-. En realidad hay cuatro personas en la lista de contactos, usted, un tal Akio Fudou, Sakuma Jirou y Genda Koujirou. Si ninguno acepta hacerse cargo del niño él acabara en un orfanato -le explicó–. Usted ha sido el primero que constatamos._

_Yuuto suspiró Akio estaba ilocalizable y Genda y Sakuma tenían sus manos llenas con el hijo que acaban de tener, Genda trabajaba muy duro para darle un buen hogar a Sakuma y al recién nacido Hayami, pero tenía muy buen corazón. Yuuto sabía que si la trabajadora social les iba con el niño… Genda lo tomaría y una boca más en la familia, podía hacerles las cosas más difíciles. _

_-¿Puedo ver al bebé? -preguntó Kidou. _

_La trabajadora social asintió y de una camioneta bajaron a un pequeño de unos cinco meses que miraba todo con unos grandes y preciosos ojitos chupándose un dedito con un kimono de bebé azul. El hijo de la hermana del Comandante Reiyi Kageyama. Kidou se acercó al bebé y en el momento en que este le miró y tomó con su manito uno de sus dedos riendo infantilmente, Kidou Yuuto perdió por segunda vez en su vida su corazón. La primera vez fue a manos de Akio Fudou, ahora era de un bebé que no tenía a nadie más en la vida que a él._

_-Lo haré… me haré cargo de él, lo adoptaré -asintió tomando al bebé con miedo de romperlo en sus fuertes brazos. _

**_Continuará… _**

** Ashery24**-Si como puedes ver los bebes son los chicos del Go y si te entiendo ese video a mi me pone igual.

**Azmine Junet**-Tranqui ahora sufren pero recuerda que el fic se llama una segunda oportunidad as que no te preocupes ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Les debo una enorme disculpa a los que leen este fic. Este fic ya tiene 10 capítulos y recién noto que aquí no los e terminado de subir T.T es que aquí empecé mas tarde que en el Face donde lo subo, si ven que pasan más de tres días y no e actualizado déjenme un comentario o un mensaje privado recordándome el nuevo capitulo que al menos los primeros diez ya están escritos.

**Capitulo 4**

-¡Dejenmen pasar! -exigio Tsunami Jousuke tratando de hacerse lugar entre los enfermeros que trataban de impedirle pasar.

-Doctor, déjelo -pidió Tachimukai levantando su cabeza de la camilla-. Es el padre de mi hijo -dijo el castaño.

El doctor hiso una seña a los enfermeros que dejaron pasar al peli rosa que corrió junto a Tachimukai.

-Tiene que ponerse una bata si pretende estar en el parto -le advirtió el galeno. Tsunami asintió acariciando los cabellos de Tachimukai.

-Estaré ahí adentro en unos minutos -le prometió mientras se llevaban la camilla al quirófano para la cesárea. No mintió, Tsunami estuvo en sólo unos minutos, con una bata azul y gorro azul, una mascarilla y muriéndose de nervios mientras tomaba la mano de Tachimukai que le sonreía tranquilamente mientras el moreno estaba tan pálido que parecía papel.

-Relájate -le dijo Tachimukai dulcemente.

-Tachi, es que te están abriendo -tragó saliva Tsunami mirando con sus ojos más abiertos que los de un besugo, el castañito no lo podía ver lo que le hacían por qué un pedazo de tela verde cubría desde su cuello hacia abajo pero Tsunami si lo estaba viendo.

-No me duele -sonrió Tachimukai-. Tengo la epidural -le recordó tranquilizándolo.

Tsunami lo miró acariciando con su otra mano sus cabellos.

-Gracias por dejarme estar aquí.

-Él es tu hijo, Jousuke, eso jamás te lo quitaré -le aseguró el castañito con ojos de mar.

-o-o-o-  
_  
-Maldición Tachimukai Yuuki contéstame -le gritó Tsunami golpeando la pared molesto. Tachimukai ahogo un sollozo._

_-Me estas asustando, Jousuke -le dijo. El peli rosado se acercó a él a grandes pasos y lo tomó de los hombros obligándolo a mirarlo._

_-Dime que demonios hiciste con ese dinero Tachi. Fue una enorme suma -le repitió._

_-Tú dijiste que tu dinero también era mi dinero -le recordó Tachimukai asustado-. No pensé que te importaría. _

_-Y no me importa -dijo Tsunami-, por mí como si tomases esa cantidad y la echases a la chimenea para avivar el fuego. Sólo quiero saber que hiciste con el dinero, lo retiraste de un cajero automático, no lo usaste en ninguna tienda, no ahí nada nuevo en la casa… dime que coños hiciste, Tachimukai -le ordenó._

_-No quiero -sollozó asustado era la primera vez que Tsunami se comportaba así con él._

_-Tienes un amante ¿verdad? Tienes un amante y a él le distes el dinero. Por eso no me lo quieres decir -aseguró el peli rosado fuera de si. _

_Su madre había huido con su amante cuando él era un niño dejándolo solo con su padre quien tenía una empresa naviera. Eso afectó a Tsunami más de lo que este le gustaba admitir, lo había convertido en alguien desconfiado aunque siempre ocultaba eso tras su usual actitud alegre y despreocupada, pero en realidad nunca creyó que podría confiar en alguien ni amar a alguien hasta que conoció al pequeño Tachimukai Yuuki. Simplemente lo amó, desde la primera vez que lo vio con los chicos de Inazuma Japón. Mas ahora se había dado cuenta, revisando las cuentas, que Tachimukai había sacado una fuerte suma de dinero de la cuenta de banco compartida que Tsunami le había abierto a su pequeño esposo meses atrás y se negaba a decirle que había hecho con ese dinero. Todas las viejas inseguridades habían asaltado a Tsunami Jousuke de nuevo de golpe._

_-¿Un amante? ¡¿Un amante?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! -dijo Tachimukai en shock- ¿Cuándo te he faltado o he mirado a alguien más desde que éramos novios? ¿Cuándo te he dado motivos para dudar de mí?_

_-¿Te solía gustar Endou, no? _

_-Por amor al cielo, Tsunami, cuando tenía 13 años y ni siquiera lo conocía, superé mi amor infantil por él a la semana de conocerlo –protestó Tachimukai-. Solo Ichirota es capaz de aguantarlo a tiempo completo -Tsunami respiró hondo y se arrodilló delante de él tomándolo de los hombros de nuevo haciendo que el de ojitos de mar lo mirara._

_-¿Qué hiciste con el dinero, Tachi? ¿Tan difícil es contestarme una simple pregunta? _

_-No puedo decírtelo -bajó Tachi la cabeza._

_-¡Tienes un amante y piensas huir con él! -le grito zamarreándolo viendo delante de él a su madre y no a Tachimukai por un momento._

_-¡Tsunami! -gritó Tachimukai asustado- ¡Mi bebe! -sollozo temiendo por su embarazo. _

_Tsunami reasigno parpadeando y se le cayó el mundo al ver a su Tachi llorando por su culpa._

_-Yo… lo siento -dijo en shock._

_-Cuando nos casamos juraste que nunca me pondrías una mano encima -sollozó-. Me dijiste que tu dinero era mi dinero, que lo usara como quisiera, en cambio ahora me has atacado, me has ofendiendo dudando de mí y me has reclamado por usar tu dinero -lloró-. Quiero que te vayas, te desconozco y me asustas, Tsunami Jousuke -le dijo Tachimukai, después de todo el solo tenía dieciocho años versus los veintiuno de su pareja. No se le podía culpar por tener miedo y querer salir corriendo al primer contratiempo de su vida matrimonial. _

_-Yo… Tachi… yo…_

_-Le di el dinero a Akio y a Ichirota, cuando supe que se iban ellos… no tenían nada, Akio no quería ni tocar un centavo de lo que le depositaba Yuuto en el banco e Ichirota y Mamoru no era como si tuvieran mucho dinero, tenían su departamento y lo pagaban con su trabajo de medio tiempo y estudiaban por sus becas de deportes. Yo sólo quise ayudarlos así que fui al cajero, saque el máximo que se me permitía en un día y se los di, no pensé que te iba a importar -sollozó Tachimukai confesando sin poder con la presión, entre las hormonas de su embarazo y que era la primera pelea que tenía en su idílica vida matrimonial y de noviazgo con Tsunami, no sabía que hacer._

_Tsunami se arrodillo y tomó sus manos._

_-Oh, Tachi lo siento, lo siento y no quise asustarte -besó sus manos-. Claro que no me importa, son nuestros amigos… yo sólo quería saber que insistes con el dinero. Me asuste y pensé que a lo mejor tenías a otro -susurró._

_-¿A otro? ¿Es que acaso no me conoces, Tsunami Jousuke? -le preguntó el castañito. _

_-Yo…. Claro que sí, Tachi, sólo fui estúpido._

_-Dudaste de mí, Tsunami y eso duele, dudaste sin razón por que jamás te di una para eso, te desconozco. Quiero que salgas de esta casa -le exigió con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-Tachi…._

_-¡Ahora! -gritó el porterito cabreándose- No voy a tener un esposo, que duda de mí como si yo hubiese sido la puta de todo Inazuma Japón._

_-o-o-o-_

-Oh, cielos, Tachi… es perfecto -Tsunami casi se fue de culo cuando sacaron al lloroso bebé ensangrentado y arrugado dentro de su Tachi, Tachi aun no lo podía ver por la sabana que lo cubría.

-¿Quiere cortar el cordón, señor Tsunami? -preguntó el doctor. Tsunami asintió, soltando la mano de Tachi que había sostenido en todo momento. Aunque este por la anestesia no lo había sentido, pero si visto. Se acercó, tomó las tijeras y cortó el cordón como el doctor le decía mientras este le ponía al bebé morenito como él con los ojos café y una pelusita negra en la cabeza en los brazos. Tsunami se acercó con miedo a Yuki y le mostró al ensangrentado bebito.

-Mira, Tachi, es nuestro hijo -dijo Tsunami en shock.

Tachimukai sonrió con lagrimas en sus ojos y Tsunami se lo acercó para que lo pudiera besar.

-Es perfecto -estuvo de acuerdo Tachimukai-. Es nuestro perfecto Hamano -sonrió.

-¿Le pondrás el nombre que elegí? -preguntó Tsunami en shock.

-Claro, eres su padre, Tsunami, no te negare ponerle el nombre a tu primer hijo -sonrió Tachi cansado mientras las enfermeras le quitaban al bebé para lavarlo y pesarlo.

-Tachi… perdóname quiero volver a casa contigo y con Hamano -le pidió acariciando sus cabellos castaños.

-No lo creo, Tsunami, nos casamos demasiado jóvenes, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que era realmente la vida de un matrimonio. Creo… que realmente necesitamos tiempo.

-¿Tiempo, Tachi? Has tenido 4 meses para castigarme por mi idiotez –le recordó Tsunami.

-No te estoy intentando castigar -le dijo cansado-. Estoy intentando que maduremos… los dos, Tsunami. Si después de este tiempo aun descubrimos que nos amamos y que no fue sólo la pasión de nuestra edad… entonces podremos estar seguros.

-Tachi…

-Tenemos que llevarnos a la madre a recovery debe salir -le interrumpió una amable enfermera-. Cuando pasemos a su esposo al cuarto le haremos saber -le informó.

Tsunami no tuvo más opción que salir de la habitación.

**Continuara... **

**IchiBerryz-**Si se resolver eso no lo dudes despues de todo se llama Segundas oportunidades la historia XD

**Azmine Junet**-Te entiendo Hikaru es hermoso ahi que ser de piedra para no querer a esa ternura de crio. Y sobre la reacion de esos dos, despues de como metieron la pata mejor que se aguanten.

**Ashery24**-Si Tenma tiene que ser hijo de Endou... si o si XD Es que Hamano que nacio en este capi nesesitaba a su uke XD

**Scarlet-Evan**-Me alegra haber logrado hacer que la historia te gustara aqui entre nos yo llore varias veces mientra la escribia imaginandome los sentimientos y emociones de los personajes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

_-No puedo con esto, Seiya -sollozó Toramaru Utsunomiya. Tobitaka se apresuró a quitarse su chaqueta y entrar a la habitación haciéndose cargo de un lloroso Tsurugi, su hijo sólo tenía cuatro días de nacido así que como todo recién nacido daba la lata. Yuuichi de dos años los miraba desde el coralito tranquilito mordiéndole una oreja a un peluche de perrito. _

_-Ya, Tora, sólo tiene hambre. No pasa nada, toma sostenlo un momento, le haré la mamila en un segundo -dijo el pelivioleta que aunque estaba cansado de su trabajo no dijo nada. _

_Toramaru y él, sobre todo él habían metido la pata muy jóvenes, cuando Yuuichi nació Toramaru sólo tenía 15 años, las hormonas de la adolescencia les habían jugado malas pasadas y Toramaru quedo embarazado de Yuuichi a los catorce. Tobitaka había dejado la escuela y se había ido a trabajar en el restaurante de Hibiki dispuesto a hacerse cargo de Toramaru y al bebé de ambos. Hibiki les había alquilado el departamento arriba del restaurante, lo que hacía las cosas más fáciles, Tobitaka había insistido en que Toramaru siguiera jugando al futbol y estudiando. El hacía malabares entre el restaurante y Yuuichi. Se las arreglaba bastante bien, pero nueve meses atrás Toramaru había empezado a sentirse mal, ambos se cuidaban, pero los métodos anticonceptivos fallaron, así había sucedido que Toramaru con sólo diecisiete años y el sus bueno ya veintiuno iban a ser padres de nuevo. _

_Tsurugi había sido un bebé saludable y fuerte, pero mucho más escandaloso y enérgico que su hermano mayor. Tobitaka notaba como muchas veces Toramaru se veía abrumado por la carga de la escuela y los niños, él trataba de ayudar lo más que podía. _

_Tobitaka pronto se hubo hecho cargo de ambos bebés dejándolos dormidos en sus cunitas de segunda mano que habían sido un regalo de su abuela, la madre de Toramaru._

_-Ya, Tora, todo esta bien -le aseguro a su pareja viéndolo cabizbajo tomándolo de la barbilla y besándolo suavemente- ¿Has visto los panfletos de la universidad? ¿Ya as decidido que quieres estudiar? -le trató de animar- He ahorrado una buena cantidad para pagarte la universidad -le sonrió contento, Tobitaka se enorgullecía de con su duro trabajo haberse podido hacer cargo de Toramaru y sus hijos- ¿Al final te decidirás por la carrera de secretarial? -le preguntó el pelivioleta inocentemente._

_Toramaru cerró los ojos odiaba la carrera secretarial sólo la había mencionado por que era la más barata de todas y sabía cuan duro trabajaba Seiya. Amaba al ex pandillero, pero simplemente todo esto, ser padre tan joven, vivir sueldo por sueldo, era demasiado para él, no era la vida que se había imaginado. No tenía madera de madre, Yuuichi siempre fue tranquilo, pero Tsurugi… Tsurugi lloraba cada dos horas puntualmente para que le dieran su leche y cada vez que lloraba Toramaru quería llorar también le ponía los pelos de punta. _

_-Me ofrecieron una beca de futbol -confesó Toramaru al fin. _

_-Sí, yo sabía que tu podías, eres el mejor delantero amor -sonrió Tobitaka tomando su rostro y besando sus dulces labios- ¿Qué universidad? -le preguntó, era obvio que todas las universidades del área se pelearían por el._

_-En Inglaterra -susurró Toramaru. Tobitaka parpadeo impresionado._

_-Obviamente dijiste que no ¿verdad? -parpadeó el de cabellos violetas- No podemos irnos a Inglaterra, tu madre esta aquí, mi trabajo esta aquí… además no tenemos tanto dinero para eso, Tora-chan -le dijo juiciosamente._

_-La beca no los incluye a ustedes -susurró-, es una beca completa, pero sólo para mí -dijo mirando al suelo._

_-Tora…_

_-La acepte, Seiya –sollosó-. No puedo con esto, no quiero que esta sea mi vida, no quiero ser como mi madre -confesó dejando al pobre Tobitaka sintiendo como se le rompía el corazón, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso pasaría. Toramaru nació para brillar, mientras él había nacido para tener una vida sencilla, era lo que siempre había querido. _

-o-o-o-

-¿Estas seguro de que estarán bien?-pregunto Tobitaka dudoso, entregándole la mochila con las cosas de bebé a Toramaru.

-Soy su madre, Seiya, por supuesto que sí -suspiró Toramaru, que tan difícil podía ser cuidar a dos niños.

-Bien, mantendré el móvil encendido por si soy necesario, así que si me necesitas solo llámame y vendré corriendo -aseguró inclinándose a darle un beso a Yuuichi de seis añitos que miraba con curiosidad al pelinegro y a Tsurugi de cuatro años que estaba mordiendo un juguete en su cochecito.

-Seiya -suspiró Toramaru-. No será necesario -aseguró.

-Bueno, es que… hace cuatro años que no te ven -suspiró-. Solo te han visto por el Skype y de vez en cuando. Obviamente las postales de cumpleaños y navidad… bueno -negó con la cabeza-. Tienes razón eres su madre, estarán bien -asintió aprensivo el mayor antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

-¿Papá a donde vas? -pregunto Yuuichi asustado corriendo y enganchándose a su pierna.

-¿Papi quien es él? -pregunto Tsurugi señalando a Toramaru. Eso dolió al pelinegro, Yuuichi recordaba vagamente a su madre después de todo Toramaru estuvo con él hasta que tuvo dos años y luego se fue a Inglaterra, en cambio Tsurugi no lo recordaba Toramaru se había ido cuando él era un recién nacido.

-¿Yuu-chan recuerdas que te dije que hoy pasarías el día con mamá? -le preguntó Tobitaka inclinándose a la altura de su hijo- Y él es tu mami, Tsurugi ya te lo dije muchas veces corazón -le dijo pacientemente con la experiencia que daba haber criado a sus hijos los últimos cuatro años, literalmente solo, sólo con la ayuda de la madre de Toramaru y del señor Hibiki, sin ellos nunca lo hubiese logrado–. Él es el hijo de la abuela -le recordó mientras Tsurugi asentía mirando con toda la curiosidad de sus cuatro años al elegante hombre de cabellos negros en punta. Yuuichi se mordió el labio, pero dejó que su papá lo volviera a llevar con su mamá-. Vendré en la tarde cuando salga del trabajo -le prometió a su hijo mayor antes de irse y dejarlos solos.

-¿Os gustaría ir al parque? -escuchó Tobitaka preguntar a Toramaru a los niños mientras tomaba el ascensor para bajar del departamento de Toramaru.

Tobitaka estaba haciendo la ultima orden de Ramen del restaurante de Hibiki que el llevaba y era suyo desde que este se retirara hace dos años y se lo vendiera a un precio casi regalado, cuando la señora Toramaru, a quien el llamaba cariñosamente mamá, entro respirando agitada.

La señora Sayuka Toramaru había sido una gran ayuda para el cuando Tora se fue a Inglaterra y el quedó solo con dos niños. A menudo la buena mujer cuidaba a sus nietos sin pedirle nada a cambio y había estado por mucho tiempo furiosa con Toramaru por haberse ido y haberlos dejado, a diferencia de Tobitaka quien nunca culpó a Utsunomiya por buscar un futuro mejor.

-¿Mamá Sayuka, sucede algo? –preguntó quitándose el delantal.

-Es Utsunomiya, me llamó -dijo la mujer al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Le pasó algo a él? ¿A los niños?

-No lo se bien, están en el hospital. Tuvieron algún tipo de accidente –dijo desesperada-. Estaba llorando no le podía entender nada.

-¿Podría cerrar el restaurante? -le suplicó Tobitaka. La señora asintió y este salió corriendo al hospital. Ahí se encontró a un Toramaru llorando mientras acunaba a un Tsurugi que también lloraba, al ver a los dos en la sala de espera sin Yuuichi supo que algo había pasado a su hijo mayor.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó acercándose a ellos a prisa mientras Tsurugi saltaba a sus brazos llorando.

-Ellos estaban jugando al futbol, estaban imitando mis pases y los de Goenji, sólo fue un segundo lo que me distraje -sollosó-. Fui a comprarles un helado y Tsurugi pateó la pelota al árbol, se subió a el para cogerla pero se resbaló y cuando caía al suelo Yuuichi lo atrapo -sollozó-. Su pierna estaba en un ángulo tan raro -sollozo.

-¿Los perdiste de vista, Tora? ¿Perdiste de vista a dos niños de seis y cuatro años? -dijo Tobitaka incrédulo.

-Oh cielos, Seiya lo siento tanto, soy una madre horrible -sollozó.

-Está bien, tranquilo -dijo Seiya que no soportaba verlo sufrir. Él aun amaba a Toramaru aun cuando sabía que no era suficiente para el pelinegro-. Seguro sólo se fracturo la pierna, estará un mes con un yeso y estará como nuevo. Los niños se recuperan rápido a estas edades -le dijo tranquilizando a Tsurugi–. Todo estará bien -le dijo sentándose junto a él, mientras Toramaru se abrasaba a él sollozando.

Pero Tobitaka estaba equivocado, no fue algo tan simple como una fractura en un pie, Yuuichi se había echo daño en la columna vertebral, su hijo… había quedado paralitico a la tierna edad de 6 años. Dejando al abrumado padre más cuentas hospitalarias de las que podía pagar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -pregunto la señora Saiyuki preocupada después de dejar dormido a Tsurugi. Seiya miraba las cuentas del hospital y su cuenta bancaria- Acepta mi dinero, muchacho, se trata de mi nieto.

-No, mamá Saiyuki, no puedo hacer eso -negó el ex-pandillero-. Esos son sus ahorros para retirarse y ellos son mis hijos, pediré un préstamo.

-No vas a soportar un préstamo, apenas acabas de salir del que pediste para comprarle el restaurante a Hibiki-san -le recordó-. Tus finanzas no lo van a resistir ni el restaurante tampoco -le dijo.

-Muchacho, todo el dinero que me pagaste esta sin tocar, te lo puedo prestar y ya me pagaras cuando puedas, ahora lo importante es el pequeño Yuu -le dijo Hibiki amablemente. Tobitaka negó con la cabeza.

-No… yo encontraré una forma.

-Yo pagaré las facturas médicas -susurró una voz desde la puerta. Todos se voltearon a mirar sobresaltado a Toramaru que acababa de llegar al restaurante y al parecer los había escuchado-. Es mi hijo… y es mi culpa aunque ninguno lo quiera decir -susurró mirando sus manos.

-Son accidentes, Tora no es tu culpa -le dijo Seiya cansado.

-Sí lo es, pero eso no importa, pedí un préstamo. Yo pagare las facturas del hospital. Además ya me gradué y tengo buenas credenciales, conseguí trabajo en el Fifth Sector -les contó, Goenji mismo lo había contratado como detestive del Fifth Sector-. Estaré bien y podré pagar el préstamo sin problemas.

-Yo… creo que debemos dejarlos hablar solo -se levantó Hibiki- ¿Por qué no vamos arriba a revisar que Tsurugi no se haya despertado? -le preguntó a la madre de Toramaru que asintió apresurándose a subir con Hibiki para darles algo de privacidad.

-No es necesario que hicieras eso, Tora, tu pensabas volver a Inglaterra.

-Ya puse una vez mi egoísmo antes que a mis hijos… no puedo hacerlo de nuevo -se acercó sentándose en una de las banquetas del restaurante-. Cada día desde que me fui de Japón… los extrañe a los tres, a ti y a los niños, pero me convencí de que eso era lo mejor. Yo… sé que no tengo perdón… pero déjame volver Seiya, necesito… necesito hacer algo por mis hijos después de lo que les he hecho -sollozó.

-No te voy a dejar volver -negó Seiya con lágrimas en sus ojos iguales a las del amor de su vida-. Allá fuera te espera una vida grande, serás un jugador como nadie Toramaru. El delantero estrella que siempre quisiste ser… no te voy a dejar tirar tus sueños a la basura, no ahora que estas tan cerca de ellos -le dijo apoyando su frente contra la de él.

-Pero, Yuuichi…

-Me haré cargo de él como siempre lo e hecho… estaremos bien. Quiero verte triunfar. Quiero verte volar… no seré yo quien corte tus hermosas alas, mi pequeño tigre -sonrió tristemente.

-Te amo -sollozó Toramaru aferrándose a él.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien tan egoísta como yo? ¿Alguien que acaba de dejar a nuestro hijo en silla de ruedas?

-Eso no fue tu culpa, sólo fue un desafortunado accidente -lo abraso- ¿Y cómo no amarte? Tú eres perfecto, sólo hicimos las cosas mal. Éramos muy jóvenes para ser padres. Sobre todo tú -le sonrió.

-Por favor, déjame volver -le rogó.

-No -negó Seiya con firmeza-. Tu mamá me habló de la oferta que tienes del equipo profesional de Inglaterra. Vas a tomarla -le aseguró con firmeza- y serás un gran jugador -aseguró.

-Pero el préstamo que tomé...

-Yo lo pagaré, no tienes que preocuparte por eso -le aseguró Tobitaka-. Ni por nada. Tú sólo tienes que preocuparte por jugar, por brillar… y si tienes algo de tiempo libre, siempre puedes venir a ver a los niños -le susurró al oído mientras lo abrasaba y Toramaru lloraba en su pecho.

**Continuará… **

Este es sinceramente de mis capitulos favoritos creo que es por la carga emocional que ahi en el.

** Saskia-san**-Si ellos tendran su segunda oportunidad no lo dudes.

**Ashery24**-XD tal ves en otra ocacion XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Midorikawa Ryuji al peliplateado mientras se cambiaba al pequeño Masaki de brazo, su hijo dormía chupándose el dedo.

-¿Cómo se supone que este bien? -Ahogó Fubuki Shiro un sollozo para no despertar a su hijo Yukimura, el pequeño dormía envuelto en su sabanita azul pacíficamente ajeno a todo, a su lado su hermanito Taiyou se chupaba el dedito envuelto en una sabanita naranja durmiendo pacíficamente-. El estúpido juez le dio la custodia de Taiyou. No pueden quitarme a mi hijo -sollozó tapándose la boca.

Pero si podían y ya lo había hecho, después de una cruenta batalla en los tribunales por la custodia de sus hijos entre Fubuki Shiro y Goenji Shuuya, el juez había optado por darle a cada uno, la custodia de uno de los niños. La custodia de Taiyou había sido entregada a Goenji y la de Yukimura a Shiro.

-¿En realidad crees que tu matrimonio no tiene salvación? -preguntó con un suspiro Ryuji reacomodándose, podía amar el helado, pero odiaba el frio de Hokaido.

-No lo tiene. No puedo perdonarlo -suspiro- ¿Cómo se supone que lo perdone si lo encontré con Fuyuka en nuestra cama? -preguntó negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno el creyó que tú… tenías algo con Afuro -trató de disculparlo Midorikawa.

-Jamás tuve algo con Afuro -se defendió Shiro.

-Lo sé -aseguró Midorikawa, el problema es que Goenji no lo creía y había estado con Fuyuka para darle celos a Shiro y al final todo se había desmoronado. Sus dos buenos amigos aquellos que todos juraban la pareja perfecta habían terminado casi sacándose los ojos en los tribunales y los únicos que realmente estaban pagando todo eso eran los dos pequeños que serían separados.

-No quiero perder a mi hijo -sollozó acariciando la carita de Taiyou que dormía pacíficamente ajeno a todo.

-Pero el juez te permitirá seguir viendo a Taiyou y a él a Yukimura… tal vez aun puedan arreglar esto.

-Nunca… nunca perdonaré a Goenji lo que me ha hecho -aseguró Shiro.

***

-¿Ya eres feliz? –le pregunto Hiroto sirviéndole un wisky a su amigo. Midorikawa y su hijo estaban tratando de confortar a Shiro mientras él estaba aquí con Goenji asegurándose de que este estuviera bien, cuando no había nada que deseara más que estar acurrucadito con su helado de pistache y su recién nacido hijo.

-¿Feliz? ¿Con todo esto? -preguntó Goenji sarcásticamente.

-¿Y que pretendías? Iniciaste una pelea por la custodia de tus hijos -le recordó el oji-jade.

-Sólo quería que admitiera lo que hiso con Afuro. Lo amo… yo lo hubiese perdonado.

-¿No has pensado que a lo mejor no sucedió nada y en realidad no se acostó con Afuro? -le preguntó Hiroto.

-Si lo hicieron -aseguró Goenji.

-Bueno, tú te acostaste con Fuyuka en venganza. Si eso fuera verdad entonces están a mano ¿No? ¿No podrían madurar y tratar de arreglar todo esto por el bien de Taiyou y de Yukimura?

-Él sólo tiene que disculparse y yo lo perdonaré -aseguró Goenji-. Lo amo -suspiró pasándose una mano por sus pelos en punta.

-Son un par de tercos -suspiró Hiroto-. Espero que sepan lo que hacen y que al final no sean Yukimura y Taiyou quienes acaben pagando vuestros platos rotos -suspiro- ¿Y Fuyuka? -pregunto Hiroto.

-Que sé yo… no la he vuelto a ver, ella me uso para desquitarse de Kageyama por que este la dejo por Reina Yagami -suspiró Goenji pasándose una mano por sus cabellos crema.

-Se supone que mañana te entregue a Taiyou ¿No? -cambio de tema el pelirrojo que no entendía que tenía Kageyama para atraer a las chicas lindas. Goenji asintió- Ánimo, Shuuya, todo estará bien -suspiró Hiroto.

Goenji se preguntaba si realmente todo estaría bien. No quería lastimar a sus hijos, pero sobre todo… no quería perder a Fubuki. Aunque ya lo había perdido, ahora los ojos de Shiro no lo miraban con amor, ahora los ojos de Shiro lo miraban llenos de rabia.

**Continuará…**

**Ashery24-**Si Yuki es uno de los hijos el otro como vistes es Taiyou.

**IchiBerryz**-Toramaru era joven y cometio algunos errores.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-¿Lo tienes todo, Ranmaru? -le preguntó Ichirota con una sonrisa divertida, mientras el adolecente de cabellos rosados atados en dos coletas y grandes ojos color cian asentía fervientemente.

-Sí, ya sólo falta que lleguen Kishibe y Taku-kun con el tío Akio y el tío Fidio -dijo mirando por la ventana de su casita entusiasmado.

-Hai, hai, hijo. Baja revoluciones ya no tardan en llegar -le sonrió. Kishibe, Shindou, Shinsuke y Ranmaru habían sido elegidos del equipo de Orfeo para un campamento de verano de futbol, para padres e hijos.

-¡Ahí están! -gritó Ranmaru abriendo la puerta de su casa para correr a la limosina de donde bajaban un sonriente Kishibe con sus ojos azules entusiasmados y su cabello azul-violáceo moviéndose con la brisa y un sonriente Takuto con sus cabellos grises ondulados y sus ojos rojos a quienes les salto encima. Ichirota salió divertido cargando su maleta y la de su hijo y acercándose a la limosina de Akio de la que también bajo Fidio para saludarlo.

-Vamos antes de que este trio nos hagan suicidarnos -bromeó Akio Fudou subiendo a la limosina con sus amigos.

-Ni me lo digas, juro que Kishi no ha hablado de otra cosa que de este viaje hasta el punto de hacerme sangrar los oídos -rio Fidio mientras su hijo se sonrojaba.

-Papá -protestó Kishibe sonrojado.

-No te apures, tu hijo no es el único, Takuto a estado igual -aseguro Akio señalando a su hijo.

-Y Ranmaru ni se diga -ayudo Ichirota a avergonzar a los adolecentes.

Pronto llegaron al aeropuerto donde se encontraron con el matrimonio Strada-Cabrini. Angelo Cabrini y Demon Strada estaban esperando con un par de maletas y su hijo que aunque podía parecer un estudiante de primaria era un adolecente, el pequeño Shinsuke, quien había heredado la corta estatura de su papá Angelo. Shinsuke era castaño tenía los cabellos parados, los ojos marrones y usaba una banda azul en la cabeza parecida a la de su ídolo el legendario portero Endou Mamoru. El pequeño Shinsuke saltó hasta sus tres amigos, mientras sus dos padres saludaban a los otros adultos ahí.

-o-o-o-

Tachimukai Yuuki vigilaba de reojo a su hijo mientras este compraba algunos dulces con el dinero que su padre peli rosado le acababa de dar en una de las tiendas del aeropuerto.

-Me alegro que pudieras sacar tiempo para venir con nosotros. A Hamano le hacía mucha ilusión que pudieras venir -le dijo a Tsunami quien tomaba una pastilla para los nervios. Seguía odiando los aviones. El peli rosado de lentes con montura negra le sonrió a su pequeño Tachimukai.

-No me lo perdería por nada, me alegro que me hayas invitado, será muy divertido pasar algo de tiempo en familia… los tres -sonrió tomando la mano de Yuuki quien le sonrió tímidamente.

-Búsquense un motel -escucharon la voz sonriente de Hamano parado delante de ellos, mientras Tachimukai se sonrojaba y zafaba su mano de la de Tsunami quien le sacaba la lengua a su hijo, amaba a su hijo, era su único hijo después de todo, pero a veces… le daban ganas de arrojarlo al mar. Tsunami iba decidido a reconquistar a Tachimukai. Estas vacaciones salía con Tachi dispuesto a mudarse de vuelta con él… o se dejaba de llamar Jousuke Tsunami.

Entre los problemas que tuvieron por su estupidez, en que luego Tachimukai se había ido a Yokata para ejercer de profesor y él había vuelto a Okinawa lo único que los había mantenido en contacto había sido Hamano. Los continuos viajes de Okinawa a Yokata y de Yokata a Okinawa en vacaciones del jovencito para poder pasar tiempo con Tsunami también y las llamadas diarias de teléfono. Pero Tsunami estaba cansado de eso, quería ser un padre de algo más que de vacaciones y por sobre todo… en trece años ni un día dejó de amar a su Yuuki. Quería a su Yuuki de vuelta.

-Le diré a Hayami que te orinabas en la cama hasta los 4 años si no dejas de molestar -le juró Tsunami vengativamente a su hijo.

-Hayami es sólo mi amigo -aseguró Hamano sonrojado.

-Aja eso decía yo en mis tiempos en Inazuma Japón junto a tu papi y así terminaste naciendo tú -sonrió Tsunami burlón tomándole el pelo a su hijo.

-Jousuke -le regañó Tachimukai divertido. A veces su aun esposo por que nunca se divorciaron y su hijo, le recordaban más a un par de hermanos que aun padre y un hijo.

Hamano era centrocampista en el instituto de Yokata, Hayami Kojiro lo era del instituto Teikoku, se habían conocido hacia un par de años cuando el instituto Teikoku había aplastado al instituto Yokata en el Holy Road y muy resuelto y quitado de la pena después del partido Hamano se había acercado a Hayami y le había pedido su teléfono frente a todo el instituto Teikoku haciendo que a todos se les callera la boca por la impresión. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el papi de Hayami era el coach del equipo Sakuma Jirou, a Sakuma no le había hecho ninguna gracia cuando su sonrojado hijo le había dado el teléfono al descarado moreno, pero Koujiro Genda sólo se había reído divertido, eso había sido hacia dos años y Tachimukai tenía que agradecer que existiera Skype, por que si Hayami y Hamano dependieran del teléfono para poderse comunicar… los Koujiro estarían en quiebra y él se dejaría toda la pensión de Hamano en pagar el teléfono.

-o-o-o-

-¿Nervioso por qué vas a ver a tu novio? -Sonrió Genda divertido a su hijo besándole la cabeza, dado que Hayami estaba sentado en su falda mientras esperaban en el aeropuerto.

-Ese… pescador de quinta no es su novio -saltó de inmediato a su lado Sakuma inflando las mejillas.

-Resígnate, amor -rio Genda estirándose para besar a Sakuma-. Vamos a terminar emparentados con Tsunami a la larga -aseguró.

-Papá, papi -se quejó Hayami-. Dejen de hablar de mi inexistente vida romántica. Yo y Hamano sólo somos amigos -dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas tocándose nervioso los dos moñitos en su cabeza.

-Claro… a tu edad yo y Sakuma decíamos que éramos lo mismo -rio Genda disfrutando de tomarle un poco el pelo a su dulce hijo que era muy tímido.

-Koujiro Genda -le dijo Sakuma en tono de advertencia, Sakuma era _muy_ sobreprotector con el pobre Hayami, y cualquiera que mirara durante más de dos segundos al centrocampista de Teikoku con algo que Sakuma considerara un poco de lujuria… bueno, conocía el infierno en persona de mano de su coach. Gracias a Dios estaba Kidou también en el equipo para contener las ansias asesinas que nacían en Sakuma cuando alguien trataba de "robarle" su bebé.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Genda divertido haciéndose el inocente. Sakuma suspiró y se resigno besando a su hijo que se sonrojó al ser mimado por sus padres a sus catorce años y luego a su esposo. Estaba contento de que Genda consiguiera las vacaciones justamente para el campamento de Hayami y que así pudieran ir todos juntos.

-Debimos irnos con Kidou, en su avión privado -se quejó Sakuma viendo que su vuelo saldría retrasado por quince minutos. Genda sonrió divertido Sakuma nunca era muy paciente.

-Deja de quejarte, son quince minutos nada más -sonrió pacientemente.

**Continuará… **

**Saskia Neko-chan**-Claro que seran felices por eso se llama Una segunda oportunidad ^^

**Ashery24**-Te dare el spoiler, a nagu y Susu los veras pronto y Afuro estara con Hera.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-Papi, viniste -exclamo Yuuichi contento moviendo su silla de rueda al ver a un hombre con una elegante etiqueta gris unos guantes negros, el cabello negro en puntas, una enorme sonrisa y una maleta negra correr hacia ellos.

-Yuu-chan -dejó caer Toramaru la maleta inclinándose a abrazar a su hijo mayor con fuerza–. No me perdería este campamento de padres e hijos por nada. Lamento llegar tarde, mi vuelo desde Inglaterra se retrasó y casi no llego para la escala -le sonrió enderezándose mirando ahora a Tobitaka y sonrojándose.

Tobitaka estaba muy guapo, ya no llevaba el cabello tan extravagante aunque aún seguía teniendo un toque muy de él y vestía una sencilla camisa roja con jean. Al lado de Tobitaka estaba Tsurugi, su hijo pequeño, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de fastidio. Toramaru no era tonto, sabía que su hijo desde hacía un par de años estaba enfadado con él por su abandono. No podía culparlo, Tsurugi tenía un carácter más fuerte que Yuuichi y estaba en la temible y rebelde adolescencia.

Tsurugi -le sonrió de todas formas abrazándolo y besando sus mejillas. Su hijo menor no correspondió al gesto, pero no lo rechazó. Eso era al menos algo-. Tobi -sonrió ahora a su primer amor. Tobitaka le devolvió la sonrisa y le abrió los brazos, Toramaru no dudó en lanzarse a ellos y abrasarlo con fuerza, Tobitaka seguía siendo más alto que él.

-Me alegró que pudieras llegar -le dijo Tobitaka con una sonrisa. La madures le había sentado bien al de ojos negros.

-Yo me alegro de que me invitaran. Estoy muy entusiasmado. Será nuestro primer campamento como familia los cuatro -sonrió.

-No sería nuestra primera actividad como familia, si no vivieras al otro lado del mar -le dijo Tsurugi cortante.

-Tsurugi -le llamó la atención Tobitaka-, ya hemos hablado de eso. No quiero escuchar una palabra más al respeto -le advirtió.

-Está bien, no pasa nada -se obligó a sonreír Toramaru. No quería que la reunión se arruinara-. Aún falta media hora para abordar -sonrió tomando su maleta- y os traje algunas cosas de Inglaterra, por banda va otra maleta con más cosas, y os traje un balón firmado por todo el equipo -les comentó.

-A ver, a ver -pidió Yuuichi-. En tu último partido ese gol contra México fue impresionante, papi -le dijo con entusiasmo.

-Gracias, te dije que metería un gol en ese partido para ustedes -le sonrió Toramaru mientras se sentaba los cuatro juntos en la sala de espera, era bueno que al menos uno de sus hijos no se la viviera enfadado con él, Yuuichi tiene el buen carácter de Tobitaka, pero siempre lo había tenido aun desde bebé.

-o-o-o-

-¿Tienes todo, Tenma? -le preguntó Natsumi a su hijo.

-Sí, mamá -asintió el castaño mirando a la puerta con ansias, su papá estaba montando las maletas en la limosina. Natsumi se inclinó y le arregló el abrigo.

-Pórtate bien, hazle caso en todo a tu padre y disfruten el campamento -le sonrió a su hijo besando su frente.

-Sí, mama -sonrió besando su mejilla y saliendo corriendo detrás de Endou.

-Hikaru -exclamó saltando dentro de la limosina de los Kidou y abrasando al niño genio- Hola, tío Yuuto -saludó sonriente antes de empezar a hablar a millas por segundo con su amigo.

Endou entró por la última de las maletas suya y de su hijo y se despidió de Natsumi como lo haría de cualquier otro amigo. Desde la concepción de Tenma su matrimonio no había cambiado en nada, eran dos desconocidos unidos por un hijo nada más, si algo había cambiado era que tal vez Endou ya no estaba tan dolido aunque no amaba a Natsumi ni siquiera un poco.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, llama a tu padre o a Aki -le recordó.

-Sí, claro, no te preocupes y cuida bien de Tenma -le dijo la pelirroja aunque era innecesario sabía que la vida y la cordura de Mamoru era Tenma-. Diviértanse.

-Y tú también, usa este tiempo para mimarte y relajarte -se despidió Endou con la mano y una sonrisa echando la última mochila al baúl y entrando al auto.

-Listo -indicó Kidou al chofer que los llevara al aeropuerto donde esperaba su avión privado-. Un campamento de futbol padres e hijos… ¿Crees que sobrevivamos a esto? -preguntó Kidou con humor al ver el entusiasmo y la ilusión con la que el delantero de la Royal Academy, su propio hijo y Tenma Matsukaze, medio campista y capitán de Raimon, hablaba del campamento.

-Creo que por primera vez vamos a empezar a sentir nuestra edad -bromeó Endou dado que aún eran jóvenes ambos- ¿Goenji nos alcanzará en el aeropuerto?

-Dilo por ti, yo estoy en la flor de la vida y sí, ya está allá -asintió-. Cómo Shiro venía con Yukimura él y Taiyou estaban impacientes por verse, así que llegó al aeropuerto más temprano para recibir el vuelo de Hokaido -le respondió el genio.

-Oh, entonces Shiro también viene con nosotros -sonrió Mamoru. Kidou asintió- ¿Aún siguen sin hablarse? -preguntó en voz más baja para que los niños no escucharan.

-Si no es de Taiyou y de Yukimura no intercambian ni media palabra -suspiró Kidou.

-A lo mejor en este campamento ellos…

-A lo mejor, buena falta que les haría. Los gemelos deben estar juntos, se extrañan mucho siempre que estén separados -comentó Kidou asintiendo. Taiyou era uno de los delanteros de Raimon, Yukimura lo era del instituto Alpino.

-O-O-O-

Goenji se movió para intentar detener a su hijo, pero fue tarde, Taiyou ya había salido disparado corriendo hacia donde venía su hermano caminando con Shiro cada uno arrastrando una maleta de mano.

-¡Yuki! -gritó Taiyou escandalosamente.

-¡Taiyou! -exclamó Yukimura al ver a su hermano corriendo a abrazarlo con fuerza. Los dos teatrales chicos se abrazaban como si no se hubiesen visto en años en lugar de sólo hacia un par de semanas, en las últimas vacaciones largas que tuvieron cuando Goenji dejó ir a Taiyou con Shiro y Yukimura.

-Papi -corrió Taiyou a abrazar a Shiro que lo abrazó besando su rostro mientras Yukimura se arrojaba como una bala de propulsión sobre él.

-Papá -sonrió el peliazul.

-Yuki -sonrió Goenji abrazándolo. Había extrañado a su hijo-. Has crecido un par de centímetros -notó de inmediato con una sonrisa mientras su hijo asentía entusiasmado sin soltarlo.

-Shuuya -saludó Shiro acercándose de la mano con Taiyou.

-Shiro -le devolvió el saludo Goenji mirándolo de arriba abajo, Shiro seguía igual de precioso como había sido siempre. Entre los dos, sobre todo él, habían cagado su relación, pero eso no significaba que no extrañara a Shiro y a Yukimura cada día con cada parte de su ser- ¿Qué tal estuvo el vuelo?

-Muy tranquilo -asintió Shiro con una sonrisa-. En avión es un trayecto relativamente corto de aquí a Hokaido -le quitó importancia- ¿Vamos por las maletas? No me gustaría que Mamoru-kun y Yuuto-kun tuvieran que esperar por nosotros -comentó.

-Claro, recojamos tu maleta y la de Yuki -asintió Goenji de acuerdo, acompañándolos mientras sus hijos iban agarrados de la mano hablando a una velocidad impresionante, poniéndose al día como si no hablaran todos los días por teléfono para diversión de sus padres.

**Continuará…**

** makoxichi** -Me hubieses gustado saber que te parecia la historia si te gustaba y que te gustaba algo mas que simplemente me pidieras poner conti pero de todos modos gracias.^ ^

**IchiBerryz** -Muchas gracias me alegro que te guste la historia ojala te guste la conti ^^

**Bako Kiyama **-Si todos se van a reencontrar en ese campamento ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

-Mako, ven aquí que aún no término de cepillarte el cabello -perseguía Aphrodi a su hijo.

-Déjame, papi, me avergüenzas -susurró Makoto Kurosaki a quien le engendró. Afuro Terumi, mejor conocido por todos como Aphrodi, le ignoró y le terminó de cepillar el cabello ante los ojos burlones de Teiya Tadashi.

Tanto Makoto como Afuro, Teiya y Hera Tadashi estaban en el campamento antes que los demás porque Hera y Afuro trabajaban en este como monitores y por tanto llevaban consigo a sus hijos. Tanto Hera como Afuro eran viudos. El padre de Makoto, el señor Kurosaki, había muerto cuando Makoto tenía seis años. Desde entonces eran él y Afuro solos. Mientras que padre gestante de Teiya, había muerto dándolo a luz, por lo que Teiya y Hera también eran ellos dos solos contra el mundo.

-Eres un niño de papi -se burló Teiya, en cuanto Afuro se fue luego de besar la mejilla de un apenado Makoto.

-Entonces esperó convertirme en un niño de padre también y pronto -le molestó Makoto. Desde la llegada al campamento de los monitores y encargados con sus familias era más que obvio que Hera Tadashi se le iban los ojos por Afuro. Al parecer el señor Hera estaba muy interesado en ser el nuevo padre de Makoto y quería que Afuro fuera el nuevo papá de Teiya, cosa que a Teiya no le hacía gracia. Había resultado ser un hijo muy celoso con su padre.

-Mantén a ese afeminado lejos de mi padre -le advirtió Teiya frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Vuelve a llamar a mi papi afeminado y te rompo la cara -le advirtió Makoto frunciendo el entrecejo-. Ya quisiera tu padre que mi precioso papi le diera la hora, imbécil -le dijo molesto.

-Chicos -la voz de Kita Ichiban sobresaltó a los dos contendientes que se fulminaban con la mirada–. Dejen de pelearse, si los adultos los ven los van a regañar. Además no sean chiquillos, dejen de pensar en ustedes y piensen en sus papás. Si algo se da entre el señor Terumi y el señor Tadashi por decisión de ellos. Deberían alegrarse, vuestros papás llevan mucho tiempo solos –les dijo seriamente.

-Mi padre/papi, me tiene a mí -dijeron a la vez.

-Ustedes no les pueden dar sexo, ni pueden darles el amor de una pareja -les dijo Kita directa y crudamente con las manos en sus caderas.

-Cállate, adoptado, tú no sabes nada -le dijo Teiya. Nada más decirlo el portero de ojos azules se arrepintió-. Yo… lo siento, Kita-kun -susurró.

-Sí, soy adoptado, es cierto ¿Y qué? Teres Tolue y Edgar Valtinas son mis padres por que eligieron serlo, eso vale más que nada en el mundo -les dijo serio sin inmutarse- y al menos yo soy más maduro que ustedes, par de chiquillos malcriados -les dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose antes de que esos dos le hicieran perder la paciencia.

Kita Ichiban, había perdido a sus padres cuando sólo tenía meses de nacido y había estado en un orfanato hasta los 6 años. A esa tierna edad no esperaba que nadie lo adoptara, las parejas que iban preferían a los bebés chiquititos, hasta el día en que ellos llegaron. Una pareja mestiza tan diferentes entre sí como cabría imaginar. Edgar Valtinas, alto, de piel blanca, de belleza delicada, ojos de dos tonos azules y cabello largo azul, un perfecto caballero inglés y Teres Tolue, moreno, alto, con una belleza masculina y tosca, los ojos rojos y el cabello negro, un latino de sangre caliente.

Ellos llevaban 6 años de matrimonio, Edgar había perdido dos embarazos en esos cuatro años, ya no quería intentar tener más, su corazón no soportaría perder otro bebé. Entonces habían hablado de adoptar, Edgar no estaba convencido temía no poder amar a un niño adoptado como a uno propio, pero Teres le había convencido de ir al orfanato aunque fuera sólo a mirar. No perdían nada así que Edgar había aceptado.

_-Relájate, Ed -le dijo Teres apretando la mano más pequeña dentro de la suya con suavidad-, sólo vamos a jugar un poco de fútbol con los niños y volveremos a casa, no haremos nada que no quieras -le juró el moreno. Edgar se relajó un poco y asintió mirando a los niños que se acercaban con varias de las monjas queriendo conocer a las dos estrellas de fútbol que estaban ahí para jugar con ellos. _

_Los niños eran adorables, sobre todo los más chiquitos y pronto estuvieron chuteando el balón bajo las instrucciones de Teres, mientras Edgar los miraba con una sonrisa, Teres había nacido para estar rodeado de niños. Se le daban muy bien al argentino._

_Fue entonces cuando lo notó, un pequeño niño de pantaloncitos negros y camisita blanca, el cabello naranja chillón suelto y unos preciosos y tristes ojitos verdes, sentado en un columpio meciéndose solo. Edgar se había separado del grupo y se había acercado al niño inclinándose a su altura, Kita lo había sentido y había alzado sus ojitos mirando al mayor. Se habían mirado por largo rato y el corazón de Edgar latió con fuerza. Los ojitos de Kita se llenaron de lágrimas, los de Edgar también, Edgar le abrió los brazos y Kita se arrojó a ellos sintiéndose abrasado por el mayor que lo abrasó con fuerza. Una sombra más alta se posó sobre ellos. Era Teres. El alto y grande moreno veía a Edgar con el pequeño de seis añitos en sus brazos con el corazón enternecido. Entonces Edgar lo miró sin soltar al niño._

_-Es él, Teres. Es él, no puede ser nadie más que él -aseguró Edgar con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción. Teres sonrió y se arrodilló junto a ambos para estar a tu altura._

_-¿Cómo te llamas? -le pasó una de sus enormes manos al pelinaranjo por la cabecita. _

_-Kita Ichiban -le respondió el de ojitos verdes mirándolo tímidamente desde los brazos de Edgar._

_-¿Te gustaría ser nuestro hijo, Kita? -le preguntó el moreno directamente Kita abrió sus ojotes grande sin poderlo creer._

_-¿Yo? -preguntó el pequeño retorciendo un paso y mirando a los dos adultos que asintieron a la vez, entonces se arrojó sobre ambos abrazándolos con sus pequeñas manitas- ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero! -gritó sintiéndose abrasado por los dos adultos. Kita Ichiban había encontrado un hogar._

Desde ese día Kita había tenido los mejores padres del mundo y se esforzaba por ser un buen hijo para corresponder todo el amor de su padre y su papá.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas tan molesto, hijo?

La mano grande y morena de Teres detuvo las zancadas de Kita que al fin notó a su padre.

-Ah, padre, lo siento -sonrió-. Es que Teiya y Makoto se están peleando de nuevo, son tan infantiles que acaban con mi paciencia -suspiró. Teres sonrió despeinando la pulcra coleta de su hijo… pulcra coleta que le había hecho Edgar y que su hijo se apresuró a arreglarse quejándose- ¡Papá no me despeines!

-Eres tan serio como tu papi -rio Teres-. No les hagas caso, los hermanos siempre se pelean -aseguró Teres que del tema sabía mucho, tenía cuatro hermanos.

-Pero ellos no son hermanos -le recordó Kita.

-¿Apostamos a que terminaran siéndolo políticamente después de este campamento? -le preguntó el moreno divertido. Kita se lo pensó.

-Paso. Perdería la apuesta -dijo sabiamente.

-Correcto y en el fondo ellos lo saben así que ya empiezan a tratarse como dos buenos hermanos, peleando todo el tiempo. No les hagas caso -le ánimo.

-Papá… -le llamó Kita, Teres le miro con curiosidad.

-¿Sí?

-Nunca quiero un hermano -suplicó alguien como Teiya o como Makoto y se tiraba de la ventana más alta de su mansión en Inglaterra o de su apartamento en Buenos Aires.

Teres rio a carcajadas por la ocurrencia de su hijo.

-No por ahora, hijo, tú eres todo lo que Edgar y yo necesitamos y podemos manejar -le aseguró palmeándole la espalda a su hijo. Kita también sonrió.

-_Te quiero, viejo _-le dijo en español sacándole la lengua.

-_Y yo a ti, pero no estoy viejo _-le respondió también en español. Teres no era tonto sabía que su hijo estaba en la edad en la que le daba pena que sus amigos le escucharan diciéndole te quiero a sus padres así que su hijo siempre se los decía en español desde que estaban en el campamento sabiendo que tanto Edgar como Teres entendían el idioma, pero sus amigos no lo hacían… a Teres le resultaba divertido y tierno.

-o-o-o-

-Deberías de dejar de entrenar -Sangoku Taichi se distrajo al escuchar la voz de su padre, Rococo Urupa, el director del campamento, mas esa distracción le costó que la llanta lo mandara a volar.

Se quejó el alto chico levantándose con la ayuda de su moreno padre. En realidad Rococo era su tío, Sangoku era hijo de la hermana mayor de Rococo, pero su padre lo había abandonado después de la muerte de su madre cuando tenía dos años, para irse con su segunda esposa, una rica heredera que no tenía espacio en su vida para un pequeño de dos años del matrimonio anterior de su esposo.

-¿Estás bien? -le revisó Rococo, pero todo estaba en su lugar así que nada le había pasado al fuerte y actual portero de los pequeños gigantes.

-Sí, pero no me distraigas así -se quejó Taichi frotándose la cara. Taichi adoraba a su tío y para él era su padre, que nadie dijera lo contrario, Rococo se había hecho cargo de él desde que tenía pañales, sin tener ninguna obligación y había sido el mejor padre que podía existir. No había nadie a quien Taichi admirara más que a su padre Rococo. En cuanto a su padre biológico, en realidad nunca la veía, sí, este le mandaba una tarjeta en su cumpleaños y en navidades junto que con dinero, pero Taichi sospechaba que era en realidad Rococo el que las enviaba.

-Ya es casi la hora del almuerzo, aprovechemos recuerda que el campamento abre sus puertas a las tres de la tarde y entonces empezaran a llegar padres e hijos y no tendremos tiempo para descansar -le dijo Rococo–. Necesitaré tu ayuda con los más jóvenes.

-Ya es medio día -miró Taichi su reloj sobresaltado, se le había ido el tiempo. Rococo sonrió asintiendo Taichi le recordaba mucho a sí mismo a esa edad–. Estoy cerca padre, puedo sentirlo. Estoy cerca de lograr mi nueva súper técnica.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás, vamos luego practicamos un poco juntos -le prometió Rococo y Taichi asintió sonriente, quitándose sus guantes de portero para lavarse las manos e ir a almorzar.

-o-o-o-

-Yoichi Kruger, si te separas un solo paso de mi lado, nos volvemos a Norte América en el primer avión que salga de vuelta -le advirtió Mark Kruger seriamente a su rubio hijo de preciosos ojos azules que tenía el mal gusto de tapar sus hermosos ojos con lentes como su papá, Dylan Keith.

-¿Pero, padre, porque no le dices nada a papi? -se quejó Yoichi.

-Deja de copiar todo lo malo que hace tu papá -le ordenó Mark, dado que, como un niño pequeño, su esposo se le había perdido. ¡Demonios! es que tenía que comprar una de esas correas de bebés y ponérsela a Dylan y a Yoichi, cuando no era uno era el otro. Al fin logró divisar a una cabellera rubia clara, que buscaba frenética por todos lados corriendo.

-¡Yo-chan, Mark! -gritaba Dylan, sin duda alguna. Mark suspiró.

-¡Aquí papi, aquí! -gritó Yoichi saltando y Dylan corrió hacia ellos abrasándolos.

-Creí que me había perdido en este lugar -se quejó Dylan–. Creí que nunca los volvería a ver.

-Dylan Keith de Kruger… ¿Cómo demonios te perdiste?

-Es que había una señora con un perrito muy lindo, fui a verlo y cuando voltee ya no los vi a ti y a Yoichi -se quejó el de lentes oscuros. Mark suspiró.

-Dale la mano a Yoichi y no se suelten, a ver si logramos salir de este aeropuerto y tomar un taxi sin más incidentes -suplicó Mark mientras su hijo y su esposo asentían dándose una sonrisa cómplice.

Mark se masajeó las sienes, ya se veía venir un buen dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué Yoichi no pudo salir a él, tranquilo y calmado? No, que va, salió completamente a Dylan en carácter, pero la pura y santa verdad es que no los cambiaría por nada del mundo, no se imaginaba su vida sin su revoltoso hijo que al menos era medio-campista como él y su amado esposo. Dylan y él siempre habían estado juntos desde niños y siempre estarían juntos hasta que fueran viejitos y Yoichi los llenara de nietos.

**Continuará….**

**19'Mika-chan'91-**Ahhh ya empesaron asi que esperemos que no acabe en un manicomio XD

**Azmine Junet**-Si todos an metido la pata bien metida algunos mas que otros, por eso el fic se llama Una segunda oportunidad mi intencion es que tenga un final felis ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Las familias habían comenzado a llegar pronto al campamento.

-Buenas tardes -sonrió Sangoku a los recién llegados parados delante de él, un hombre de cabellos en rastas sueltos y ojos plata y un precioso hombre más bajito rubio con apariencia angelical, se preguntó curioso donde estaría su hijo hasta que miró hacia abajo y vio agarrado a la pierna del hombre de rastas un chiquillo castaño de bandana en la cabeza. Vaya, no sabía que habían aceptado niños de primaria en esta ocasión.

-Buenas tardes, somos la familia Strada-Cabrini -le dijo el hombre haciendo que el adolecente desviara la vista de su pequeño hijo.

-Familia Strada-Cabrini -sonrió buscando rápidamente en el computador-, aquí los tengo -sonrió levantándose y tomando de la pared una llave y un folder que entregó a Demonio-, Cabaña G -le informó-. Hayato -llamo a Matatagi, todos los chicos de su equipo de Little Gigant estaban trabajando medio tiempo en el campamento, su padre los había contratado-, lleva a los Strada-Cabrini a su cabaña; están en la G. -le informó al moreno que asintió– Hayato les explicará un poco en el trayecto, espero que se diviertan -les despidió Sangoku sin notar la mirada fascinada que le lanzaba Shinsuke Strada, el pequeño tenía la misma debilidad que su mami… le gustaban altos, mucho más grande que ellos.

-Por aquí -les sonrió Hayato Matatagi el medio campista de The Little Gigant, guiándolos–. Bien, os explicaré un poquito del campamento, hay dos familias por cada cabaña. Las cabañas poseen tres cuartos, uno para cada matrimonio o padre y un dormitorio más grande para que los más jóvenes compartan. Cada cabaña tiene dos baños, salón/comedor y una pequeña cocina por si desean hacerse algo mientras el gran comedor está cerrado. El gran comedor es donde se sirve el desayuno, la cena y el almuerzo para todo. En el folder tienen un mapa del campamento y de todas las facilidades que ofrecemos así como los horarios de las diferentes actividades y reglas -les contó el chicho- ¿Alguna duda más? -preguntó sonriente al llegar a la cabaña que los Strada-Cabrini compartirían con los Someoka.

-No, por ahora con eso fue suficiente -le sonrió Angelo como su mismo nombre lo indicaba, de forma angelical. El corazón de Matatagi latió fuertemente mirando embobado al rubio, cosa que no le gustó nada a Demonio. Primero el chico de la oficina mirando a su bebé y ahora este a su esposo ¿Qué demonios se creían? Sus enanitos eran solo suyos.

-o-o-o-

-Esa zorra se comía con los ojos a Takuto -protestaba Ranmaru siguiendo a su mamá a la cabaña D que les había sido asignada mientras Konoha Morimura, la encargada de llevarlos, les explicaba en voz bajita lo mismo que les había explicado Matatagi a los Strada.

-Kirino Ranmaru ¿Qué es ese vocabulario? -le regañó Kazemaru serio- Te prohíbo hablar así. Esa chica sólo acaba de ver a Takuto así que no inventes cosas.

-Sakura ladra, pero no muerde, joven -susurró Morimura de forma tímida-. No te dejes alterar por ella, le gusta molestar -susurró.

-Disculpa a mi hijo -le pidió Ichirota a la tierna muchacha dándole una caricia en la cabeza.

-No pasa nada -le sonrió Morimura adorablemente el señor de cabello azul era muy bueno y guapo.

Ranmaru aún estaba enojado y con los brazos cruzados cuando Ichirota abrió la puerta notando que esta estaba sin seguro, era obvio que la otra familia había llegado primero.

-Buenas tarde, somos los Kirino -se presentó, cuando el hombre que ayudaba a su hijo a tomar algo de un estante alto de la pequeña cocina se volvió, Ichirota no se cayó de culo nada más porque no era digno de su edad, pero volver a ver a Endou Mamoru frente a si, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos castaños como su cabello, con igual shock al suyo, fue como un golpe en pleno pecho.

-Ichirota -susurró Endou.

-Mamoru -susurró Ichirota a la vez.

-A sido un largo tiempo -susurró desviando la mirada y viendo al peli rosa de coletas que estaba junto a Ichirota quien los miraba con curiosidad- ¿Tu hijo? -preguntó.

Kazemaru reaccionó y asintió.

-Él es Ranmaru Kirino, mi hijo -dijo pasando una mano por los hombros de su hijo de forma protectora.

-¿Te casaste? -preguntó.

-Han pasado muchos años, todos lo hicimos -fue la respuesta evasiva de Kazemaru.

-Tienes un hijo muy guapo, me alegro que estés bien -susurró Mamoru.

-Tú también te ves bien ¿Tu hijo? -le preguntó señalando al chico castaño que le veía con curiosidad. Endou sonrió por primera vez desde que ambos se vieran mirando con orgullo a su retorno.

-Sí, mi pequeño Tenma -le revolvió el cabello a su hijo-. Tenma, él es Ichirota Kazemaru… digo… Kirino -suspiró lo último con algo de desilusión, aunque era tonto pensar que Ichirota esperaría toda la vida por él.

-Ichirota Kazemaru…. ¿El mismo de Inazuma Japón? -preguntó con entusiasmo. Endou asintió. Tenma corrió deteniéndose delante de Ichirota con entusiasmo- Yo también soy mediocampista como usted, señor, le admiro mucho -dijo con entusiasmo.

Kazemaru le sonrió con sinceridad al chico.

-Puedes llamarme Ichirota, Tenma -le sonrió-. Él es mi hijo Ranmaru, Ran, él es Endou Mamoru y su hijo Tenma.

-Se quién es -saludó Ranmaru, como si alguien no supiera quien era el legendario portero de Inazuma Japón–. Un gusto conocerlos -les saludó.

-Y…. ¿Y Natsumi?

-¿Conoce a mamá? -preguntó Tenma curioso.

-Estudiamos juntos y era gerente del equipo -asintió Ichirota, soltando sus maletas y la de su hijo a un lado.

-Mamá no vino, a ella no le gusta mucho el futbol -comentó.

-Natsumi tiene otros intereses ahora -respondió Endou- ¿Y el señor Kirino? -preguntó al ver que ningún otro hombre entraba.

-Soy viudo -le respondió al fin Ichirota.

-Oh… lo siento mucho -le dijo Endou su pésame, aunque muy en el fondo la noticia le alegraba, una parte muy egoísta de él aun consideraba suyo a su gran amor y le dolía verse superado por el peli azul cuando él no había olvidado a su ex ni por un segundo.

-Sí, bueno, fue hace tiempo -susurró Ichirota, Konoha se había retirado dejando a las dos familias solas.

-Bueno, yo tomé el dormitorio de la derecha, a los chicos les corresponde el del medio, es el que tiene dos camas y el tuyo sería el de la izquierda… si te parece bien, son iguales -se apresuró a asegurarle-, pero si quieres cambiar no hay problema, aun no desempacamos -le afirmó. Ranmaru ya se había adelantado a ver su habitación y Tenma le siguió dejando solo a los adultos.

-No hay problema, está bien así -dijo Ranmaru simplemente haciendo ademan de tomar su maleta para llevarla a la habitación, debía actuar como un adulto no podía dejar que Endou Mamoru le siguiera afectando tantos años después, él tenía ahora a Ranmaru, no estaba solo. Pero Endou se adelantó tomando la maleta y llevándola, a Ichirota no le quedó más remedio que seguirle. Endou depositó la maleta junto a la cama que ocuparía Ichirota en silencio.

-Los años te han sentado bien -comentó después de unos segundos-. Y tu hijo es precioso… como tú a esa edad -le sonrió, hubiese matado por una sola oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás para no acostarse con Natsumi y perder a Ichirota, hoy por hoy, Tenma y Ranmaru… podrían ser sus hijos, pero no era así, Ranmaru pertenecía a otro hombre y Tenma a Natsumi, la vida había sido cruel con ambos, pero la parte siempre amable de él se alegraba que no lo hubiese sido con Ichirota.

-A ti también, antes eras un joven guapo, ahora eres un hombre guapo y tu hijo… se parece mucho a ti –comentó.

-Oh, y es un fanático del futbol como yo -sonrió orgulloso sacándole una sonrisa a Ichirota que calentó su corazón.

-Con un padre como tú, era de esperar.

-Ichirota… yo… nunca… realmente… siento lo que te hice -susurró mirando sus grandes manos.

-Son errores que pasan a nuestra edad, Mamoru -suspiró Ichirota acercándose a él antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía y poniendo una de sus delicadas manos en su rostro con suavidad, consolándolo como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado-. No diré que no dolió, pero el tiempo sana. Ambos tenemos ahora una nueva vida, yo tengo a Ranmaru, tú a tu pequeño Tenma. ¿No crees que merezcan cada lágrima?

Endou tomó la mano más pequeña en las suyas y la besó.

-Siempre fuiste más sabio que yo -le sonrió.

-No siempre -rio Ichirota. Endou también le sonrió, había olvidado lo fácil que era sonreír con sólo estar junto al peli azul y de lo contagiosa que era su sonrisa.

-Al menos más que yo, casi siempre -rio.

-Papá/Mamá -la voz de sus hijos llamándolos desde el otro cuarto devolvieron a los dos adultos a la realidad.

-Después de ti -le dijo Endou dejándole salir primero, Ichirota asintió yendo a ayudar a desempacar a Ranmaru, mientras Endou hacia otro tanto con Tenma.

**Continuará…**

**IchiBerryz**-Si a veces conocemos al amor de nuestra vida por casualidad ^^

**Beelover-sou**-Me encantaria ver esos dibujos si los haces *x*


End file.
